Jonny 2x4
Jonny is a kid in the Cul-de-Sac who is quite often a nuisance to the other kids. Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches whenever he climbs trees. He is talkative and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a wooden board with drawn-on eyes and mouth named Plank. Biography Jonny seems kind, innocent and gullible, and he often forgives people no matter what they do. With some exceptions, he does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, as he befriends them and sometimes even enjoys spending time with them. He probably gets his nickname "Jonny 2x4" from his imaginary friend Plank, who happens to be a 2x4 piece of wood. He has one of The Cul-de-Sac's darker skin tones alongside Rolf, and is usually seen in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Jonny is seen as an annoyance by other characters since he is usually yelling or using Plank against them to which they break him. He sometimes tries to get into The Cartoon League with his superhero guise: The Masked Melonhead. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed' *'Growing Acorns' *'Agility' Trivia *Jonny is the only character whose normal attire includes sandals rather than shoes. *Jonny's name is commonly misspelled as "Johnny", especially on closed captioning. *Jonny's tongue is light green like Edd's. *Jonny is commonly shown with four toes instead of three like most of the characters. *Jonny was likely named after the show's dialogue editor, Johnny Ludgate. *In "Key to My Ed," Edd mentions that Jonny always naps at 3:00 in the afternoon. *As seen in "Wish You Were Ed," Jonny sometimes rides his scooter in reverse while looking forward. *Jonny seems to be the only character who isn't entirely afraid of the Kanker Sisters, considering he has defeated them numerous times (he beat them up on one occasion in order to rescue Plank) over the course of the show. *In "It's Way Ed," Eddy revealed and confirmed Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. *Jonny and Plank have adopted the superhero personas of Captain Melonhead (Jonny) and Splinter the Wonderwood (Plank). Their alter ego appears in "Robbin' Ed," Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century(Eddy's final boss), and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, which, according to Jonny's words, is their last appearance in the series. *The costume of Captain Melonhead (without the helmet) is actually the pajamas Jonny wears when he goes to sleep, as seen in "Once Upon an Ed." *As the Gourd, Jonny dons the swirly-shirt & white pants from his Captain Melonhead costume. *Eating soybeans before bed gives Jonny nightmares, as revealed in "Rock-a-Bye Ed." *Jonny's house has been ruined on numerous occasions by the Eds. The same thing happened in The Destruction of Rethink Avenue. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Jonny claimed he had never ridden a bus before. But in "Look Into My Eds," he rode in Eddy's cardboard bus and states "Isn't riding a bus fun, Plank?" and he also is seen riding the school bus in "All Eds Are Off" and "Run Ed Run." Perhaps Jonny meant he had never ridden on a public bus. *His only known relative is his mother; she was mentioned when Jonny said "My momma what?" in response to something an imaginary friend said in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed." *As revealed in "Postcards from the Ed," it seems that he and Plank "know people" (basically different types of wooden Planks compromising a sort of "wood mafia"). *Jonny performs one successful scam in the show in "X Marks the Ed" when he shows everyone Eddy's zit. In "Stuck in Ed," he attempted to sell Eddy another scam called "Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance," but failed to do so. *In "Every Which Way But Ed", in a flashback, Jonny had a full head of brown hair. Also in "Don't Rain on My Ed," he had a full head of hair (which was also brown), but only during "Ed's Peek Into the Future" scam at the clean-up-mess portion. *In "Tag Yer Ed," Jonny is unable to tell the difference between Plank and a small, fat stump. *He is always seen with his imaginary friend Plank but apparently doesn't know what an imaginary friend is (although Plank does). *In "Flea-Bitten Ed," he once predicted that bunnies would take over the world. He and Plank were already prepared for the disaster. *Despite Jonny typically being an affable person, the following can make him very angry or crazy: *#When someone gets Plank wet (seen in "Here's Mud in Your Ed"). *#When he has been away from Plank for too long (as seen in "Dear Ed" and "All Eds are Off"). *#When someone tries to convince Plank to give orders to them instead of Jonny (also seen in "All Eds are Off"). *#When someone/something steals, endangers, or hurts Plank and/or his popularity. As seen in "The Ed-Touchables," "Home Cooked Eds," "Scrambled Ed," "Urban Ed," "Pain in the Ed," "For the Ed, by the Ed," "Little Ed Blue," "Robbin' Ed," "Here's Mud in Your Ed," and "Postcards from the Ed." *Jonny and Plank have helped or been involved with the Eds more frequently than the other characters, he also has the most appearances along with the Eds besides any of the other kids: **''"Eds-Aggerate"'' - Jonny comes along with a cake and tells the Eds there's a hammer inside to free themselves from the cement. **''"Button Yer Ed"'' - Jonny and Plank save Eddy from Rolf's chicken. **''"Dear Ed"'' - The Eds try to find Jonny a new friend. **''"Rambling Ed"'' - Jonny pretends to be Ed and helps Sarah with her tasks, while The Eds are at Rolf's. **''"Shoo Ed"'' - Takes part in Eddy's latest scam. **''"Once Upon an Ed"'' - The Eds tell Jonny and Plank a bedtime story. **''"For Your Ed Only"'' - At the end of the episode, Jonny is stuck with the Eds in a gum-based mess. **''"3 Squares and an Ed"'' - Helps the Eds in getting Ed out of being grounded by dressing up as a leprechaun and distracting Sarah and Jimmy (for a handful of granola). **''"Gimme, Gimme Never Ed"'' - Plank keeps wanting more dangerous and scary rides. **''"They Call Him Mr. Ed"'' - Jonny and Plank join Ed Co. as employees in their "mail room". **''"Little Ed Blue"'' - He and Plank bring Ed out of his bad mood. **''"Cool Hand Ed"'' - Jonny and Plank work together with the Eds to escape school. **''"'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place"'' - Jonny invites the Eds to Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party. **''"May I have this Ed?"'' - Ed and Jonny can be seen "dancing" together in the background. *Jonny is apparently an acceptable racer, as evidenced in games like Cartoon Network Speedway, where he is a playable character. *In "3 Squares and an Ed," it is revealed that Jonny would do anything for a handful of granola. *Jonny is a part of the Urban Rangers, along with Rolf, Jimmy and Plank. *In "Will Work for Ed," Jonny professes his (and Plank's) hatred for broccoli. *Jonny frequently gets his head stuck in between objects like tree branches and monkey bars. *Jonny has a fascination of acorns since in "If It Smells Like an Ed" Jimmy was to able to use one to lure him into his trap. In "Robbin' Ed," he used them as weapons. He is also shown to keep them in his backpack during school as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible." *Jonny is possibly a Beatles fan as he made a reference to their albums in "Once Upon an Ed," exclaiming "We want a real story, with stuff like octopus's gardens, silver hammers, and Mr. Kite!" (Mr. Kite actually appeared on the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album, but the other two derive from Abbey Road).'' *Jonny appeared in every episode of Season 5. *Jonny's favorite color is magenta as mentioned in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It." *The only episodes where Jonny is seen without Plank for almost the whole episode are "Dear Ed" and "Home Cooked Eds." In both episodes, he is nervous and the plots involve him trying to get Plank back. *Both him and Jimmy are the only characters not to be served as boss fights in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!, instead Jonny wants the Eds to help find Plank in the construction site. *Jonny is the only character besides the Eds and Rolf to have a very young version of himself shown (briefly). *Jonny is the only character besides the Eds and Rolf to be seen completely naked (he was wearing his sandals, though). *Jonny and Plank like to make their own donuts as stated in "Boys Will Be Eds." *Jonny has the honor of being the last character to appear and speak in the entire series. *Plank was said to be a gift from Jonny's late father's woodworking business as a toy since the family couldn't afford many toys. *Jonny still owns a VCR as seen in The Rise of Carrie White. *His official last name Grove comes from his voice actor, '' Masked Melonhead.png|The Masked Melonhead Basketball_Outfit_-_Jonny.jpg|Basketball Outfit Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h48m52s133.png|Jonny with an afro Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h37m58s161.png|Jonny as an Urban Ranger ''. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sons Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Superheros Category:Villains